bse_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Akira Otomo
Appearance: Akira is a light-skinned man with black spiky hair with a bluish tint to it. His hair is near waist length and shoulder length bangs framing the sides of his face. He has red eyes with five tomoes in them which eventually progress to a light purple. During his tenure with the Wandenreich, he wore the traditional clothing. White uniform with the Wandenreich symbol emblazoned on it. During his time in the human world and the eventual regain of his memories, he wears standard “human” clothing. However, his true form, upon releasing his Vollständig, is where his looks take a drastic swerve. His hair turns taupe-color and he becomes enveloped by a cloak of reishi that hardens and stabilizes into clothing; full bodied black attire with black pants, gloves and boots with a white robe atop it. Five black balls with the same energy and make up as the ability Vorrecht appear floating behind him. A third eye appears upon his forehead with ten tomoes. Personality: Akira is a prideful individual easily determined by how he holds himself in the highest regard. He is a self-proclaimed sociopath. Not so much immoral as amoral, he stands as an inquisitive, apathetic observer most of the time, assessing people and situations while throwing out morality and the concept of grey areas as contaminating factors. Driven by such mindsets as "survival of the fittest" and "to the victor go the spoils", Akira takes great pleasure in determining whether the will and/or strength of one person or party is capable of overpowering those of another and genuinely respects people of strong will and unshakable conviction, but cares little to nothing for human lives that are affected or even lost as a consequence of the conflicts that arise. Even his own life is accountable to his warped ideals and he is only too glad to put his existence on the line. Cool and mannerly, Akira is an avid philosopher and skilled rhetorician who argue his nihilistic viewpoints well enough to silence most naysayers. However, he seems aware that his mindset and actions are not in tune with the popular veins of thought and actively shrouds his sociopathy with gentlemanly decorum and clever semantics. As an analyst of human nature, Akira understands exactly what needs to be said in order to hide his "heresy" from those who would not understand him. He is shown to be a very calculating and methodical man, able to seemingly perceive any and all matters at hand and use this information to better manipulate the situation, making him all the more dangerous. After the spatial distortion, he gains a carefree nature. Joking and living things to the fullest. He is incredibly flippant, and will mouth off to anyone he can, given the opportunity. Upon regaining his memories following the spatial distortion, he still retains his previous ideals only in a lesser form though he still retains much of his attitude afterwards. History: Akira Otomo is a former member of the Wandenreich, given the Schrift “B” the Bombardment. Growing up in a noble home, he found himself distanced from the others. The only person he truly spoke to was that of his supposed “watcher”, Jaye. This made him grow cold and resentful. Wanting nothing but power and vengeance. So, upon finding out his hidden and latent Quincy Powers, Akira sought out and joined the Wandenreich in hopes of obtaining what he desired. However, Akira was not the most loyal of members and had aspirations of eventually taking over the Wandenreich. He had his plan in motion; he would strike while his Lord slept, when he was at his weakest. During his supposed Coup d’état, he and his band of followers managed to disarm and defeat most of the other members of the Wandenreich but was overpowered and defeated by a combination of his Lord and his eventual replacement, Haschwald. He was cast aside and put in a special jail tailored to counter his Schrift and awaited judgment and death after the invasion of the Soul Society was completed. However, things didn’t go exactly to plan. Spatial distortions affected the area, sending various people and objects to other dimensions. Both Haschwald and Akira were affected by this and sent to another dimension with different results. Haschwald had some powers diminished but his memories remained intact. Akira was not as fortunate. He retained his power but his memories were lost. He had no idea of his past history or his identity as a Quincy, only remembering his name. His attitude changed as well, becoming helpful and courteous towards others. He eventually created a life as a police officer, dedicated to helping others. However, things wouldn’t be this blissful for long. The being who orchestrated the entire events leading up to his displacement has begun a campaign to restore the memories. This eventually comes to pass during a routine police outing in which Akira, celebrating his return, kills a powerful potential enemy during a “game”. Plot: http://bleachsoulevolution.com/forum/index.php?/topic/13910-things-to-come/ http://bleachsoulevolution.com/forum/index.php?/topic/14190-of-mortal-men/ http://bleachsoulevolution.com/forum/index.php?/topic/14108-from-the-ground-up/ http://bleachsoulevolution.com/forum/index.php?/topic/14225-friend-or-foe/ Powers & Abilities: ''Black Sanrei Glove: B: The Bombardment: Akira can set off explosions within his immediate vicinity with the greatest of ease. Akira’s explosions cannot be blocked, because they are the result of the Quincy sending his Reishi into objects to turn them into explosives. However, they can be deflected before the explosion occurs, if hit by a sufficient enough force. He can even create certain objects out of his reishi and use them as makeshift bombs, to add his own sense of flair to them. He has twin guns near his side, aptly named Ebony and Ivory, which can shoot off his normal Quincy Arrows and the bombs in bullet form. '' Category:Human Category:Characters